Sellouts
by teroinreadsteroinwrites
Summary: Tell me you haven't changed since the day you learned my name


I don't own the WWE or any of its story lines or characters. All copyrights and trademarks belong to their respective owners. This is all fiction, even real events are being used fictitiously.

* * *

 **March 9th, 2015**

 **After Randy Orton's brutal beating that he delivered to Seth Rollins**

"Randy Orton is not a funny person," I said, watching as they carted Seth Rollins out on a stretcher.

"Well, I happen to think that I'm hilarious."

I spun around and saw none other than the viper himself. His eyes still shone with crazy and he wore a sadistic smile.

My slight smirk grew into a full smile. "It's good to see that you haven't lost your touch."

"I figured that you would appreciate that."

"What's going on?"

I looked away from the monitor to Paige. "Those assholes are yapping at Randy," I said.

"Don't you two have some type of history?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm the snake charmer apparently. Or I was. Authority kind of fucked that up."

I watched as Randy shook Seth's hand.

"Fuck this," I said.

I ran to the curtain. "Mic!" I barked.

" _I got a secret_

 _It's on the tip of my tongue_

 _It's on the back of my lungs and_

 _I'm gonna keep it_

 _I know something you don't know_ "

I walked out and glared down at the men in the ring.

"Look everybody! It's Carter, the former-"

"Shut up, Seth," I snapped.

The crowd started cheering me.

They swapped mics.

"That is-"

"Shut. Up."

More cheers.

"All of you shut the hell up. I came out here to talk to one person. One. That's you Randy," I said, walking down to the ring.

"What do you want, Carter?" he asked.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Carter," Seth sighed. "I know what this is about."

"Well, I told you to shut up, but since you're going to run your mouth anyways. I'll humor you. Tell me, Seth, what is this about?"

"We know. You thought you were sneaky, but we know. You and Randy used to be a thing, then he bought in, and you're upset, because he made the right choice and dropped you. There are obviously some residual feelings that you have yet to resolve and-"

"You're right. Randy and I were together, but he didn't drop me. I got rid of him, when hesold out. That's not with this is about." I turned back to Randy. "This is about you being a bitch."

The crowd oh'ed.

"Really? What happened? You're acting as if you're Trips and Steph's spoiled child. You're working with the same guy, who put you out for four months. You're only a step above coffee boy." I pointed to Kane. "And you're well on your way to being the rookie's minion."

"I AM MR. MON-"

"You have a brief case! Randy had a title by the time he was your age." I got in Seth's face. "Listen and listen good. You were given your spot in this ring. I earned it. Now, rook, do as I say, and SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

Back to Randy.

"You are Randal Keith Orton. The viper! The legend killer! You have taken out RVD, Undertaker, Dusty Rhodes, HBK! You led the Legacy, you were a member of Rated-RKO! And you are the most sick and twisted individual that I have ever met in my life. You assaulted Cena's dad, and made Cena watch, handcuffed to the ropes. You did the same thing to Triple H. you made him watch and you RKOed the name of his and Steph's children right out of her head, and then you kissed her, just to rub salt in the wound. Remember that? Where did that Randy go?"

He just gave me a level stare.

I sighed and acted as if I were giving up. I began to turn, but spun right back around and slapped him hard across the face.

He glared, but did nothing else.

"Like a thought. Bitch."

"It's good to listen to me. I'm not sorry for that by the way."

"I don't expect you to be."

I barely glanced at him, before trying to slap him again. He caught my wrist and backed me up against the wall. His eyes were glazed over with anger.

I laughed. "Let go," I said.

It took a moment, but he let go of my wrist. He placed his palms on the wall behind me, trapping me.

"You say I'm not funny and now you try to slap me. Carter, you're really hurting my feelings here."

"Authority sell outs don't have feelings."

"Did that look like the work of an authority sell out?"

I guess not," I said, running my hands up his chest and around his neck. Before I locked my fingers around his neck, Randy was pulled, spun around and punched in the face.

Jamie Nobel and Joey Mercury were standing there. Then again it wasn't like Kane and Show were in the building to do anything.

"Idiots," I muttered.

Randy attacked, throwing punch after punch at Nobel.

Mercury went to assist, but I kicked him below the belt and then brought his face crashing down onto my knee in a move that I called metal health. At the same time, Randy hit the RKO.

We looked at the carnage and then at each other. There's just something about an angry, slightly psychotic ass kicker that I just couldn't resist. I took the few short steps over to him, and brought him down to my level, before crashing my lips to his.

A cough from the doorway, caused us to split and glare at the source. Cena looked at J&J and then at us. "Two things. One: you two are freaks. Two: fucking in public is illegal." He left, but then popped his head back in. "Three: Steph and Trips are on their way through here."


End file.
